


Seahorse Soulmates

by setting_sail_indefinitely



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Ballie AU, F/F, Not in Prison, very short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setting_sail_indefinitely/pseuds/setting_sail_indefinitely
Summary: Bea and Allie celebrate their anniversary with a trip to the Aquarium.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written for ages, but this came to mind so i hope you enjoy and let me know if it's horrible as it's not edited and was written very quickly. Also sorry it's so short.

"See this Alliecat is why I'm too old for you," Bea sighed as the younger woman dragged her through the car park and towards the entrance of the building.

"What are you talking about babe? You're not too old for me stop being an idiot" Allie threw over her shoulder as her pace quickened the closer they got to their destination. "You brought me to an aquarium for our anniversary? really?" 

"Hey!" the blonde spat out indignant, turning to face her redheaded girlfriend, "you're never too old to go to an aquarium! I'll still be visiting them when we're living in a nursing home." the redhead let her lips quirk up into a smile at the thought of them still being together when they were old and grey, and wondered if Allie even knew she'd said we.  
"Besides, there's some new exhibits that I want to see." and with the finality of that sentence she turned and once more resumed the walk to the ticket booths of the aquarium entrance. 

\------------

"Look, over there babe!" the couple had been wandering for half an hour looking at all the marine life, before the blonde spotted something and started dragging the older woman towards a large tank on the opposite side of the room they were in.

"What is it I'm supposed to be looking at?" the redhead questioned as she peered into the tank, the blonde lifted a finer pointing into the upper right corner, "Look babe, it's us." she exclaimed as Bea finally spotted the source of her girlfriends joy. There drifting through the water were two seahorses with their tails linked together. 

The redhead watched them drift for a while before turning to look at the blonde with a gentle loving gaze, "So this is why you brought us here?" there was a hint of amusement in her voice as Allie turned to look at her, "Yeah course, I found out online that they had recently gotten the seahorses and thought it would be perfect for our first anniversary don't ya think?" She asked as her arms wound round Bea's waist. 

The older woman brought her in closer and pressed a kiss into her temple, "yeah, perfect" she sighed as she turned back to the tank. They stood there embracing for what felt like hours but was a matter of minutes, before turning to head towards the exit having finished their exploration of the different tanks. And as they walked back to the car, each holding a stuffed seahorse under their arms, Bea couldn't think of a better way to have spent the day with the woman she loved.


End file.
